My Little Pony: The Slenderman Story
by Master of Creepypasta
Summary: Follow Night Shade and Sunny Delight, two detective ponies that was investigating a scream, a simple scream. But then...all things turned to hell when they went into the Everfree Forest to investigate another scream. Rated T for violence, swearing, and freight. I haven't written a horror fic, so this might not be all that scary, but I try my best.


**Hello, a little thing I wrote.**

'_That…creature…what does it want with me? I…I CAN'T LET IT COME NEAR ME!' _I read from a note that I had found in the victim's house.

Hello there, my name is Night Shade. I am the number one detective in the F.B.I in Ponyville. Last night, the ponies in Ponyville reporting screaming coming from this certain house. When I entered the house, it was plain normal. Nothing suspicious, nothing weird, but…then I found this note. It sounds like somepony was about to be killed. But I don't see any blood, or anything. It's…odd.

"Hey Night Shade. Hurry up in there." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw my dear friend and partner, Sunny Delight. She has always been a good friend and partner to me. Her long flowing yellow mane, her beautiful blue eyes, and her exceptionally long tail. She was a unicorn with a cutie mark that cursed her through her life. It was an 'A' inside of a circle. The cutie mark means anarchy, as she was a former anarchist against Princess Celestia's rule. She is cursed for all of time with that cutie mark. I can't believe that such an innocent thing could have done something like that.

"I'll be out in a minute Sunny. There is something odd about this." I said to her.

"What's odd about it? Somepony heard screaming and obviously somepony knew it, so they left a crazy note to get the town all crazy. I should know, I tried it before." Sunny told me.

"I still can't help but think about this. You know how I get," I said.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, why don't we go and get some coffee? It might clear our minds a bit." Sunny said.

"Well…okay then. But only a cup, I can't have my mind over-dosed on that stuff." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Let's go then." Sunny told me with a smile and took my hoof as we walked to the café.

**() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()**

_**In the Everfree Forest…**_

A lost unicorn mare was running around in the forest. She had a long green mane and had yellow eyes. She had a lemon and lime cutie mark. She was running like something was chasing her, something in the darkness.

"I can't let it come near me!" She yelled out as she turned right, bad idea. There it was…right there. A tall figure stood above her, she didn't dare to look up. All she could see was a black suit and tentacles. The tentacles wrapped around her as she screamed. She disappeared.

**() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()**

**At the Café…**

I heard a faint scream from the distance. I stood up from my seat as quickly as I could. "Did you hear that!?" I yelled out.

"Hear what?" Sunny looked at me confused.

"I heard a scream." I said with worry.

"Are you sure you heard a scream? Or have you worked so long that you are starting to hear things?" Sunny asked me with a chuckle.

"Sunny, this is serious. I could have sworn I heard it from the forest." I said.

"The Everfree Forest? Anypony who goes in there always screams. We don't need to go look for somepony everytime someone screams at something in that monstrosity of a forest." Sunny said.

"I still can't help but think that the note and the screaming are connected." I explained.

"Listen Shade, I don't think we need to investigate such a minor thing. But…you are almost always right when it comes to these things. Sure, let's go." Sunny said with a smile.

"Then let's go!" I said drinking the rest of my extremely hot coffee, which I spit out because it burnt my tongue. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" I yelled.

"Well yeah, it's coffee." Sunny giggled.

"Let's just go!" I said as I began to run off. Sunny set aside her coffee and followed me.

**() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()**

***Sunny's P.O.V.***

I looked on at Night Shade. That stallion always has problems when it comes to, "ask questions, then act." Instead he, "acts first, asks questions later." It really gets on my nerves sometimes. But it's hard to stay mad at him. The purple Pegasus stallion probably already has problems, due to the fact that a lot of ponies make fun of him because of his appearance.

A Violet coat, a very long dark blue and grey mane/tail that flows past his head. It was curvy and looked pretty cool actually. He has light green eyes and a flower cutie mark with a crescent moon near it. He was often a polite pony, but he gets frustrated a lot under stress. He is also a great friend.

"Come on Sunny, hurry up!" Night Shade said to me.

See, what did I tell ya? Frustrated, right? "Alright Shade." I said as I walked faster.

We were in the Everfree Forest already. Damn, can this place get anymore creepy? I mean, dense woods, weird plants, and the fact that the place changed by itself just creeps me out. I mean the clouds? They don't have any Pegasi controlling them? How odd is that?

***Night Shade's P.O.V.***

I sighed in frustration. I was getting tired of this forest already, and I have only been in this place for 15 minutes. Ugh! Where the hell did the screaming come from!?

I rubbed my head in frustration. If only there was a bucking sign to where the screaming was coming from!

There it was, a sign. I saw a piece of a paper on a tree in the woods. I came over to the note and pulled it away from the tree. It read,

_Help me! It's coming to get me!_

I moved back a little in shock. This was a definite sign that something bad was going on. I put the note inside of my bag and began to walk again, followed by Sunny. She looked nervous. I looked up and noticed that it was getting dark.

"Crap, I think we need to go back to town. It is getting dark." I said as I turned around, Sunny wasn't there anymore.

"SUNNY!?" I yelled out in surprise. I looked around, nowhere to be found.

_Dear Celestia…_

**Part 1 of 5, done. 2/8 notes collected, hehe.**


End file.
